Walk like an Angel
by xMissEmilyx
Summary: A story about Sookie's 15 year old cousin Ami, who hasnt spoken since she was 10. She makes new friends (OC's) And Few men fall for her. Rape, Drugs, Sex. OC/Godric (more than likely.) UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

Walk like an Angel.

Chp. 1.

Back to the last place I wanted be. "Why I am here." I ask myself. The car I am in pulls up the drive way. The old worn house in front of me. The dirty white paint , chipped all over the house. I hated Bon Temps. The stupid backwater swamp of a town. It is filled with ignorance and hate. Yet everyone walked around with painted smiles and lived on their gilded trash heaps. People here act nice but behind closed doors they either beating their families or snorting their paychecks up their noses.  
The recent murders are just finally revealing what this place real is. A gas chamber. Killing everyone in it.  
I lived in Bon Temps since I was born. My parents lost their lives to the evil in this town. I just refused to go down too.  
The police cruiser I was currently sitting in the back of, was taking my to my cousin's house. I am being forced to go, due to my parents death.

It was dark out. I looked out the window, up at the stars. I could always get lost in them. I used to stay out til dawn just staring at them. Their depth and beauty always amazed me. I remember dancing in the grass barefoot feeling the earth below me and reaching up to the endless night sky above.  
The police officer opened my door for me. He had been nice to me, tried to chat with me. He said he was sorry. For my parents death. I just gave him a small smile.  
My cousin came out of her house with who I assume is her boyfriend. Truth was as small a town as it was I barely saw my cousin. I didn't much care for her. All I that did I care for was my secrets. Things that made me special. things that made me feel tingly and made everything thing glitter in the moonlight.  
My cousins hair was beautiful it was blond and shiny. She was beautiful, but I thought her soul is spoiled and fake. There was a red-purplish glow around her. her aura. Her boyfriend's was black with a light hint of blue. The officer's was a light blue like ice. He was talking to my cousin, Sookie. Officer Dan was probably telling her that my parents died a few days ago. That they found me walking around right past the welcome to Bon Temps sign. Wandering my way out-of-town, my head in a complete daze.

They said it was the shock over their deaths. It really was just I felt free to leave this hell hole. I loved my parents but they were the only things keeping me here. besides the small fact I was a minor and had to stay with them. Now I had to stay with Sookie.  
Sookie came over to me."Ami, I'm sorry about Aunt Pattie and Uncle Dan. Don't worry sweetie. I'm gonna take of ya, kay?" she said while hugging me tightly. She seems genuine about it. So I just take it for that. "Ami, This is my boyfriend Bill Compton." She says, introducing me to him. "Bill this is Ami Braxton, my little cousin. Bill doesn't live here but he's over most of the time." Little cousin I think to myself, I'm 15. I think I'm more of an adult then her. She acts like a ill-mannered child.  
Noticing my silence. She continues to talk. "Hey Ami, Bill's a vampire." She blurts out. That explains the black aura around him. Bill's eyebrows raised at her bluntness. My face doesn't move a muscle. He turns to smiles and raises his hand to shake mine. "Hello, Miss Braxton. I am sorry we have to meet under these unfortunate events." I smile and shake his hand. "Oh! I forgot, Bill. Ami can't speak." Sookie blurted once again.

* * *

A/N: Not my first story, but i havent written in a while and i used to go by my old account Mass Murder Spree. I you would like me start up one of my old stories then i would love to hear ur input.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Im thinking about changing the title if you have any helpful suggestions let me know. And Sorry for not updating sooner im horrible at coming up with ideas for the story. so if have suggestion on what u think should happen next id like to listen.

I woke up around 11am the next day. The sun was shining brightly against the dark curtains. My eyes quickly shut at the unwanted intrusion of the light. I slowly opened them allowing myself to get used to the light. Small sun beams burst through the seems, lightly illuminating my new room. Sookie had given me the small guest bedroom. The walls are covered with a yellow floral wallpaper, that had covered most of the house. My bed was slightly hard but comfortable. The floorboards worn with age.

I dreamt that I was dancing in the grass under the stars as I used to as a child. And stars danced with me. The night was perfect, a dark black/blue. I wanted just to fall back into dreamland and go back to those stars. They were brighter than I remembered.

I lay in bed, thinking of ways to spend the day. I decided just to see where the day took me. I dressed quickly in a t-shirt and jeans. I grabbed my backpack and skateboard. My bag was full of my drawings, art, and a laptop. I left my room and looked into Sooke's. She as still asleep, most likely being out so late due to that vampire of hers. So I left her a note stating that I went out and would return later. I walk down the dirt road from her house till I got to a paved one. I rode my skateboard and skated into town. I rode around town for what seemed like hours till i came upon the town park. There were a few children playing on the monkey bars and horse-playing near the merry-go-round. I hopped off my board, picked it up and sat on the swings. And I swung for a while.

I sat on the swings stared at the ground. I looked at my worn sneakers, they were very old. I had them for at least 2 or 3 years. The bottoms were very worn out, the color was fading. The canvas had one or two moth sized holes in them. Then I saw another pair of shoes in front of mine. I looked up to investigate who the owner of these feet were and why they intruded into my solidarity. It was none other than my cousin Jason Stackhouse. He smiled at me, "Hey Ami, whatcha doin' out here by your self?" he said. I just simply shrugged my shoulders and looked back down to further investigate my shoes and calculate how much longer they would last. "Well, I'm gonna go head over to Merlotte's for lunch, You hungry?" Jason asked kindly. I peaked at his watch, it was 2:30. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. I wasnt very hungry, I was use to not eating a lot. But I decided that I should probably eat something to make sure I didn't faint or something. So I nodded my head. And got up and grabbed my things.

When we got to Merlotte's, Sookie was working. She saw us come in and headed straight over. " Ami, What have you been up to all day? Did you at eat anything before you went out?" I once again shrugged. She gave me a questioning looked. I guess a shrug isn't really an answer so i just shook my head. "Well then how about you and Jason just take a seat and Arlene will bring y'all some food." Sookie walk away to go take a customer's order. Me and Jason grabbed a booth by the windows. I just looked out the window till our food came.

Jason talked to me during our lunch but he seemed just to drone on and on about useless things. I assumed that he just like to talk regardless of the subject matter. So I just ate quietly, nodding occasionally and the things he said. Mostly if I agreed with it. But I just mostly watched the restaurant.

Arlene came by the table to make chit-chat with us, since the lunch rush cleared out. " So Ami, what grade you gonna be in next year?" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't really say. Cause I can't really talk. I haven't been able to talk since I was 9. No one knows why. I just stopped talking. Everyone tried to get me to talk but I just didn't want to speak. I try not to think about the real reason I stopped talking.

Luckily Jason knew I didn't speak so he answered for me. "She's gonna be in high school next year. She just turned 14 a few months ago." He said with a dorky smile on his face. He was only person who remembered my birthday. Everyone else seemed not to notice. Even Sookie didn't notice. But Jason was the one who came to my house and took me out to see a movie down in Shreveport.

After we finished eating, Jason had to head to work and left. Sookie asked me if I wanted to stay and help out with some deliveries in the back. I nodded my head. I had nothing better to do and I thought why not. I helped out with the boxes in the back for a few hours. I didn't realize how long I had worked until I looked out side and it was dark out. I went up front to let Sookie know i was going to go. When I went back to the dining area I saw a tall Blonde man. His skin was as pale as snow, and his eye were blue as ice. (**I am assuming his eyes are blue cause I forgot, and im a little too lazy to check. sorry)** His aura was a dark grey with black and red edges. I just knew this man was a vampire.

Sookie came out from the kitchen, and was angry when she saw this man. "What are you doin' here, Eric?" she said. Eric had a little smirk on his face when she arrived.

"I need to speak with you."

A/N: Okay im done writing for now. Theres a pic for the story on my profile check it out and let me know what you think. Also if anyone could help me with Eric lines it would be appreciated. I don't really know how I should write him. So if you could message with some suggestions. or review. It would be helpful with me continuing the stort. I will make sure you recieve credit where it is due. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry its been hard to right im getting my laptop fixed/might buy a new one. and I've only been able to work on the chapter at my job., plus ive been trying to decide what to go to school for. so suggestions and reviews are amazing to me. Oh and a great thx to Muffinz1991 for the help. :) And my best friend Ryan for reading it and have "working lunches" with to work on this story. Sorry its not longer yet. I cant wait to have her meet godric. can suggestions on the story line are welcome. if u dont like the story then stop reading. simple.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No shit, Sherlock.  
**

**Chapter 3**

Eric and Sookie spoke about some sheriff that had gone missing, in Dallas. I don't really know why but Sookie HAD to go with him, and Bill was going too. I really don't like that vampire. I didn't even really care till she said that I had to come as well. What. the. fuck. apparently there was no one to watch me. Jason was heading off to some camping thing, which he was very vague on the details of said camp.

Eric did not seem to happy about it but of course with some badgering on Sookie's part and a grunted "Fine" from Eric, I was fully packed and on a small plane headed to Dallas.

Eric hadn't said a word to me the entire time. It was about 9:00pm and the sky was dark, but you couldn't really see the stars. At the hotel, Sookie ordering me to stay in my room. Pft, like that was happening. She said that I could order room service or watched tv. I was not going to stay in this room for how ever long they were gunna be gone. I had wanted to leave Bon Temps anyway, so here was my chance to runaway.

With my backpack filled with my clothes and some other things I decided to take off. I waited a half hour or so till I was sure they had left the hotel. I walked down to the hotel bar noticed it had a lot of vamp. I quickly made my way out of the hotel and just like that, I felt as if a weight had fallen off my shoulders. I smiled and just started walking.

I let my feet guide me around Dallas. I ran till everything just started to fade away, the city lights were like jet streams. I ran as fast as i could, I felt like I was flying. I jump over curbs, trash cans, and bus benches. I hopped a couple of fences. I started to become tired, but I just couldn't stop running. I ran till the lights of the city started to fade and I was within a residential area.

I slowed down till I was walking. I took in the area around me. I had no clue where I was, but that was okay. I didn't care but it was getting late and I needed to find a place to crash for the night. I walked around the neighborhood, areas like these tended to a park or something for the kids. I walk for at least two hours until i finally came across a park.

Luckily there was a jungle gym with one of those tubes the kids crawl in. I climbed into it, I was long enough for me to stretch out comfortable in, yet wide enough for me to curl up in. There were some small holes on the sides so I could look outside and see if anyone was coming. I pulled a jacket out of my book bag. I put it on and stuck my bag under my head. Soon after closing my eyes, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~Dream~**

**I was in a beautiful home, everything was perfect and I was perfect. **

**I was at the stove cooking dinner for my family. When a handsome man walked in and said, " Hows Dinner going,sweetheart?"  
**

**" Good, dear" I replied. This man was my husband. I continued to cook as he sat at the kitchen table reading the paper. " How Was work?" I asked. "Oh fine, The boss gave me a promotion today!" he said exictedly.  
**

**"Oh my that's wonderful!" I am excited for him.  
Then two little boys came running in. They are covered in dirt from playing outside.  
**

**"Boys! Your absolutely filthy, Go wash up now!." I said.  
**

**A Chorus of "But Mooooooomm..."  
**

**"No butts, now go!"  
**

**My two sons ran unhappily up the stairs to wash up. My husband chuckled at the sight of it all.  
**

**I had perfect life. Everything went the way it should. It was just another normal cookie cutter family. No horrible things ever happened and No one would ever hurt me.  
**

**All of a sudden the dream turned dark and my husband was yelling at me.  
**

**He said many horrible things to me. " Your Worthless, can even cook for shit. Your nothing but a fucking whore!"  
**

**He grabbed me and started hitting me, I yelled at him.  
**

**He slowly turned into _HIM._  
**

**_HE_ grabbed me and threw me down on the bed. We were suddenly in my room. The same bedroom i had as a child.  
**

**_HE_ held me down by the wrists. "Don't scream, You wouldn't want to disturb the party?" _H__E_ said.  
**

**I was a little girl again, only 10 years old. I could hear the people laughing and talking in the rest of the house. The music softly playing. It was my parents annual christmas party.  
_HE _kissed my neck slowly and I cringed, trying to get away.  
**

**"Aw, Dont be like that baby. Sing for me, let me here that pretty voice of yours. Sounds like the angels in heaven."  
**

**"Please." I cried.  
**

**_HE _started undoing my pants.  
**

**"NO! DONT"  
**

* * *

I quickly woke up. I Had scared myself awake. The tears staining my cheeks. I was okay. **_ HE _** was not here _**HE**_ couldn't hurt me anymore.

It was about late afternoon, I had slept late most like because I was up late last night. I Looked out one of the holes in the side of the tube. And saw a couple of teenagers, possibly older, smoking a joint at the merry-go-round. There were no other kids or adults in the park.

I got out of the tube and put my backpack on, and started to headed past them. I didn't know where to go from here.

"Hey dude, Wanna hit this?" a boy says holding the joint out to me. He had to have been around 19 or older. He had black ripped up jeans, with chains on,some band t-shirt and heavy black steel toe boots. His head was fully shaven and he had tattoos all over. I walk up to him and hesitantly take the joint from him.

I hold it and give him a questioning look? " Just pull the smoke into your mouth and slowly breathe it in, then hold it in for a few seconds and release." he said.

The girl seemed acted ver very nice and encouraging towards me. So, I try to follow his directions. After i breathed it in i started choking a little. A girl came up to me and started patting me on the back. She laughed and said "Dont worry about it we all do it our first time." She had long dark blood-red hair, and heavy black makeup. She wore a beautiful black lace dress with a black corset over it with floral black lace stockings and a pair of black platform pumps.

"What's your name?" she asked. i lowered my head and pointed to my throat and shook my head. "Oh you can't talk. That's okay. I got a note pad in my purse." she replied. She pulled out a small notebook. and a pen. " By the way, my names Angie. That's Kevin." She points to the guy who handed me the joint.

I wrote my name on the note pad. "_Ami_"

"Well nice to meet you Ami. Want to come hang out with us? We are going over to our friend Daniel's apartment to chill. "

" Yea, it will be fun, You girls can talk or something and keep Angie out of our hair." Kevin said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Kev. " Angie said laughing while giving him a light punch in the arm. " So are you in?"

I nodded my head. I had no where else to go anyways.  
So we headed off to see their friend.

A/n: Finally another chapter. why the fuck is writing hard. idk. im must be lazy. haha. so later dudes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Ok so im still without a laptop. And I got a shit load of notes for this story. I originally had a complete time line planned out but then me and my friend ryan had waaaay to much suger and kept coming up with other ideas. So i have no idea what exactly im going to do but ill try to organize my notes and get my shit together. Oh and pics of Kevin, Angie, and Daniel are posted on my profile. sorry if its a little short.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Holy shit wtf and other nice things.**

As we walked towards this guy Daniel's house. Kevin and Angie tell me about Daniel, and how he's really cool and chill about stuff. While they talked about Daniel, they passed a joint around, between us. I felt stoned, I smiled a lot. It left as my smile was carved into my face. We walked for a few blocks. I was curious about why they were at the park in the first place if there was a reason or if they were just there to get high. I took out the note pad Angie had given me and wrote _So, what were you guys doing at the park? _I showed Angie the note pad. And she showed Kevin.

Kevin Was the one who answered the question. " I got into a fight with my dad, So I called Angie up, and we decided to go to the park so I could cool off. So I sparked a joint, and that really chilled me out." He laughed. "And what about you missy?" He asked in a playfully teasing tone. I just shrugged my shoulders, so I didn't have to give a direct answers.

"Okay, so what about those scars on your wrist, I bet there's a story behind those." Angie said. I looked at my wrist. I hadn't thought about it in years. But I remember the day I made them.

* * *

~ **_Flash back~_**

**_It was two years after HIM. I was 12. And it was Christmas again. HE never came back after that last _**

**_Christmas. My parents were having another one of their parties. I was hiding in my room too scared to leave. I locked my doors. I was always scared he was going to come back. _**

**_The anxiety was killing me, i just kept reliving that day. I just wanted the pain to stop. So I found a pair of scissors. I couldn't deal with this pain and fear any longer, I just wanted to end it. My body was trembling. _**

**_I cut the cold sharp blade into my wrist. The blood was such a dark red. I almost thought it was beautiful. Almost._**

**_I could feel my soul slowly lift out of my body, that's how close I had came to death.  
_**

**_But I thought of my parents and how they would find me. I don't want them to find me like that. _**

**_I quickly found some bandages and wrapped the wound up tightly. _**

**_The bleeding stopped and I just went to sleep._**

**_~end flashback~_**

* * *

I had ignored her question, just replying with a had been a long time since I had made those cuts. I am better for it now. Stronger. I was quickly becoming sober. She dropped the subject and we moved on to talking about trivial things, like our favorite colors, foods. Kevin and Angie had been best friends since childhood. They had been in school together and had always lived a block away from one another.

They also talked about Daniel. They said he was a nice guy, older then they are. But if they had trouble at home or needed money or anything at all he would got out of his way to help. That he even let them have the extra bedroom in his house. They both had decorated it. And they would share the room any tim That he would take the out to party or just drive around town. He worked as a mechanic at a local auto shop.

We walked down a short dirt road till we had finally reached Daniel's house.

"Welcome to Chateau Danny." Angie announced.

He lived in small wooded area, in small house. It was a very private area. The houses are separated by woods. It was late afternoon when we arrived at his home. The sun was very slowly setting behind the house somehow making everything look softer in the sunset. Everything was very beautiful. All the Trees and plants were so green. His house was charming cottage style home with a small garage attached. The Garage door was open, showing and old Cutlass that seemed that it was in good condition.

We walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. Then it opened to show a man in his mid-to late twenties. He had dark short hair and i thought about how handsome he was."Hey Danny, This is our new friend Ami." Said Kevin. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ami." Daniel said, taking me hand and shaking it. He smiled gently at me. I smiled back.

"Well, what are you guys doing standing out here. Come inside before you catch a cold or something." Kevin and Angie laughed. "Daniel its like 70 degrees out." said Angie. He laughed. He had a heavy laugh, it hard yet smooth sounding. I loved his voice. I don't know why but I knew there was something magical about him.

We went inside and Kevin immediately plopped down on the couch. He had a small but spacious living room, there were two couches and a large tv with a game console attached to it. Angie Sat down next to Kevin. I sat down next to her.

"So Ami, Where did you meet Kev and Ang?" Daniel asked me.

"We meet her at the park." Angie answered for me. "She can't talk." She also mentioned.

Daniel looked a little surprised. "Oh ok, do you know sign language Ami?" I shook my head. No one had bothered trying to get me a teacher or getting me classes so I could communicate with others. "Well when I was in high school, I took a ASL class. I only remember a few words though." He did a few hand gestures. "I think that one means ; Where is the bathroom?" I smiled at him. He laughed.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Nah, im good." said Kevin

"Can I get a water?" asked Angie

"Sure, and you Ami?"

I wrote down _Water _on my notepad and showed it to Daniel.

"Okay two waters coming up."

As he went to get the water, Angie leaned over to me and said quietly.

"He likes you."

I just shook my head. No way can a guy like him could like a girl like me.

"He does, He's never really been that nice to new people be for. Trust me I've known Danny for a long time."

I just blushed. It couldn't possibly be true.

* * *

A/N: Dont hate me this will still end up a godric/ami fic. ...maybe. I don't know i just lost interest in the outline i planned. and I couldn't stick to it and ideas on what should happen next just review or pm me. and i just got my laptop back and its still a piece of shit!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for supporting my writing. And let me clairify that Ami is 15. I messed up on her age in 2 chapters. okay and also i may not be updating as often because I am trying to go to college. I am going to start applying soon and im nervous as hell cause I took a year off to get a job. And i dont think I ll be able to work while i go to school. So I may have to file for unemployment. Which i probably wont get. :( but I will use any free time I have to write annnnd I am trying to get a better laptop for xmas hopefully.

* * *

We hung out at Daniel's for a long time. Till dark. Daniel gave us a few beers. I had never had one before. It was bitter and sweet, the taste of alcohol slightly choking me. But soon I got used to the cold drink and another.

Daniel went into his room and after rummaging around he returned with a wooden box.

"Here you go. Now it's a party!" He said.

He placed it on the coffee table. Kevin smiled.

Kevin scooted towards the box and opened it. There was a bag of weed and a couple small bags of a white powder. He grabbed a cd case off the small table next to the couch and a grabbed one of the small bags with the white powder in it along with a small razor blade.

I grabbed my note pad and wrote _What is that?_

I showed it to Angie.

"Its coke. Do you want to try it?"

I looked to Kevin and Daniel. Kevin was cutting the coke and making it into small lines.

I was nervous to try it. I knew that it was bad, but I wanted to do it.

Daniel sat next to me on the couch. "Its okay, you don't have to do it"

I smiled at Daniel. I wouldn't do it. I just lean back in my spot on the couch. While I observed the rest of them.

Angie got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

I watched as Kevin lean over the cd case and started to snort some of the coke.

Angie came back from the kitchen with a beer in her hand. "Yo Danny, we're out of beer. Wanna make a beer run?"

"Yea, we'll take a walk through the woods, its a short cut anyways." he replied.

After Angie and Daniel did a line of coke, we got up and headed out to the liquor store. As we were heading out the door, Angie forgot here jacket.

We were outside running around in the woods, it was dark out. Angie and Kevin were yelling and chasing each other. They were chasing each other around the trees, playing tag. I wasn't sure who was it. But i was sure that they didn't even know. They had gained a rush of energy from the cocaine. Daniel had done some as well but he wasn't as hyper active as they were. He stayed at my side while we slowly followed Angie and Kevin around so that when they came down from their high, they would not be lost.

Deeper into the forest we went it until we reach a road/driveway leading to a large church. Angie and Kevin Were sitting behind large boulders looking over at the church.

"That is the church of those fellowship sun people whatever. Bunch of psychos." said Kevin. "We should totally mess with them!"

"Yeah! They are so awful to those vampires." Angie said.

Then Kevin started sneaking towards the church. He grabbed a rock and threw it towards a window.

I really couldn't believe he did that. He was going to get us into trouble.

Then there were men running outside. Daniel grabbed my hand and started running. We ran into the woods to get away.


	6. Chapter 6

I held his hand tight. Branches scratching my face, bushes ripping at my jeans. We ran fast but they were chasing us. I could feel my heart in my throat. I tripped over a rock. His hand slipped from mine, but he didnt stop. I looked up to see him getting smaller as he kept going. He had left me there. I quickly tried to get up but my i had twisted my ankle, and nearly fell right back down. Then there were hands on me. One of the guys chasing us grabbed me. "I caught one!" he shouted to the others. I quickly fought against him, when all of a sudden a fist was quickly brought up into my face.

The side of my face hurt. I looked up to see the guy who had captured me. It was some older guy. Another guy ran up to us. "Good job, Gabe. The others got away. Lets bring her back and see what Steve wants us to do with her."

They dragged her back to the church. She kicks the one called Gabe. Ami tried to loosen his hold on her. He gets tired of her fighting, and punches her, hard on the side of her head. And blacks out.

* * *

Sorry but this is as far as i got. i dont know if ill continue it. I stopped watching trueblood. it just doesnt seem as great of a show to me any more but if anyone wants to continue it let me know. Thank you.


End file.
